Outside The Box
by coolkat258
Summary: Prosperity Newman suffered a terrible childhood and ended up being home-schooled at age 7 by her aunt. years later Prosperity decides she wants to go back to school instead of being cramped in a shell for the rest of her life. Later she meets a dashing Lysander. will these two find love or will she have to go back to being home-schooled after a broken heart? The story's better! :)
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

(Prosperity P.O.V)

As a 7 year old you don't expect anything bad to happen but that's different for me. I'm running down an alley with my mom and dad just a few feet ahead of me. I don't know why or where we're going but wherever it is, its gonna be awhile. My dad stopped making me almost crash into him.

He turns and looks down at me. "Prosperity, if anything were to happen to us don't you dare cry." he said in a stern voice. _Why would I cry? Why would anything happen to them?_ Either way I still nod my head in understanding.

Just as we were about to start running again 3 big men stood in our way. Seconds later 2 loud bangs echo through the air and my parents fall to the ground bleeding. _What? _The men left leaving me alone in the dark with my parents lifeless bodies. I could already feel the tears pouring out of me. _Daddy would have been mad. _

I rummage through my dads coat pockets looking for his phone. I searched through his contacts to see if I could find help. Seconds later I find auntie's number and called her. It rang and rang but she wouldn't pick up. Just when I was about give up she finally answered. "Hello?" "Auntie, come help its an emergency! Mommy and Daddy are bleeding a lot!" "Where are you?!" she said. "In an alley, its close to our house" I said through tears.

(Agatha's P.O.V)

I rush out of my apartment pushing everyone in my way. _Why the hell are there so many people out at this time? _She said an alley near her parents house. I run towards my sisters house and 3 men ran past me mumbling something. _Ignore them, you're looking for Prosperity. _About to 2 blocks from her house I heard a faint crying. Prosperity.

I found her in an alley sitting next to her father and my sister. "Auntie!" she ran up to me and hugged me hard enough to stop my lungs from working but right now I didn't care. I looked down at the two amazing people I've ever know. _They're gone. _

(Prosperity P.O.V)

"Auntie you made it!" I said running to her with a tear falling from my eye. She rubbed my eye while I hugged her. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you!?" She was completely frantic. "No I'm fine but we gotta get them to the hospital!" Auntie called an ambulance and when they arrived they drove all of us to the hospital.

When we arrived the nurses told us to wait in the waiting room. Last time I saw my parents was when they were being rushed into the operating room. Auntie told me they were in a better place now so I didn't have to worry. Auntie carried me back to her apartment and a month later we moved to a small town named Sweet Amoris.

*****************************_10 years later*******************************_

"So auntie… my birthday's coming up soon. I will officially be seventeen in 12 days.." I said sweetly. "I know" said auntie while making pancakes. "I know what I want for my birthday" I said sitting at the counter. "No." "But you don't even know what I was gonna say." "You were going to ask if you can go to school instead of being home-schooled. The answer is still no."

I put on my best puppy dog face but she still wouldn't budge. Ever since the incident with my parents, auntie has been home-schooling me. I understand she's trying to protect me and all because we don't even know why what happened on that day happened but I still want to be able to go to school.

Auntie turned and looked at me for a long time and finally said. "Ok you can go." _Is she serious?! _"Really!" "Yea I mean now that I think about it you are going to have to go to college at some point so might as well have you enrolled in school." I ran up to her and gave her the biggest bear hug ever. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

_I finally get to go to school! No one knows how happy I am. I've felt like a hermit trapped in its shell for years, and now I'm … free. I promise I'll be good this year. For Mom, Dad, and Auntie. _

An hour or so later I found myself playing "Rasputin" on Just Dance 2 with auntie. "How can you keep up with this" I said almost out of breath. "30 seconds in the song and you're already panting" she said. "I give up." I Fall onto the couch and chug down the rest of water I had. "Baby." Auntie kept going until the end. That woman sure is something. "Just to let you know I'm enrolling you a school called Sweet Amoris High" she said finishing the song.

"Sounds good to me." "You'll be starting sometime next week." _That was quick. _"Ok." Looks like I'll be starting anew next week. Hopefully everything will go well.

**Hey guys! So this was my first Fan-fic. Hope you liked it. Remember to comment and tell me what you think. I should have mentioned this earlier but I own nothing of my candy love. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating. This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I guess my imagination got the best of me. Sorry again, I was having a HUGE writers block but anyways here it is. I don't own my candy love (I wish I did though).**

(Prosperity P.O.V)

_I Finally get to go to school! _I thought to myself while getting out of bed. I walked down towards the kitchen and find a plate with 2 pancakes (with syrup) and some scrambled eggs sitting on the counter. _This must be a miracle._

There was a note tapped down to the counter (yes, it was tapped to the counter). Its was from auntie. _"Prosperity, I had a little 'errand' to run so I left you some breakfast. Hope you have a great day at school -Auntie."_ Wow, she must really be excited for me to start school if she left pancakes.

As I finished my breakfast I went back upstairs and hit the shower. _This is just what I needed to get through the day. _The hot water felt so soothing against my skin. Once I got out I was a bit tempted to go back in as the cold air nipped at my skin but I went along and got dressed.

I wore dark blue jeans, black ballet flats, and a light blue V-neck. I licked the way this shirt made my green eyes pop out. Unlike most people, my eyes are a smidge more…_ iridescent. _Yes my eyes are green but they seem to have extra colors in them.

They had a tad of blue, brown and some purple but overall they were green. Personally, I liked the way they looked but when other people took a look at me it was usually _"Poor child" _or _"Such strange eyes.." _but mostly _"Get away you freak!" _

Enough with the past. Right now I'm getting ready for my future as a high school student. I combed back my black hair and let it be with its black curls going down my back. _I need to give it a cut soon. _I grabbed my white messenger bag and headed towards school.

_Auntie told me its name was 'Sweet Amoris'….. There it is! _As I walked through the gates I noticed the amount of students there were wondering around outside. _Aren't they going to head to class soon? _Making my way through the massive heap if students was certainly a challenge. They were probably greeting old friends and sharing stories of summer vacation. Hopefully it'll be me one day sharing stories with friends.

Just as I was a few steps away from the door an woman who looked about in her late 50's walked out and looked up at me. "Oh my, you must be Prosperity Newman!" she said. "Yes" I said. "Come with me dear. You need to get some paperwork filled out if you want to attend class today, and as for the rest of you.." she said facing the students outside. "YOU ALL HAVE 20 MINUTES BEFORE CLASS STARTS!"

Everyone seemed a little startled by her sudden outburst including me, but then continued on with what they were doing. "Now come along" she said grabbing my forearm. _For a such a small body, she seems to have a lot of strength in her. _

As we entered the school there were a few students wondering the halls and it felt like their eyes were watching my every move. I understand that me being 5'5 was being pulled by someone who was about 4'10 did look a little entertaining but it still felt uncomfortable.

"Here we are" she said letting me go. "Go in and ask for Nathaniel. He'll help you with what you need. I'm Ms. Baxter and its been a pleasure meeting you Prosperity!" She walked back down the hall from which we came from and disappeared outside. _Here we go. _

When I walked into the room there were papers scattered everywhere. Without noticing I had forgot to close the door behind me and it slammed shut causing me to jump. "What in the world do you need now!" said a blond boy coming from behind a desk.

"I'm sorry but the principal asked me to come here to finish some paperwork with Nathaniel" I said near a whisper. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're the new student Prosperity Newman right? I'm Nathaniel" "Yes and its nice to meet you" I said. "I really apologize for before. I thought you were someone else but anyways excuse me while I look for you things."

Nathaniel was a very handsome looking boy with an attractive face and his eyes had a very welcoming color to it. A soft golden type of color. Nothing compared to mine.

After a few minutes ticked by Nathaniel came back and handed me my schedule and a small map of the school. "Seems like you had everything prepared so you can start class today if you'd like or you can wait until tomorrow" he said.

"No that's alright. I'll go today." "Well then welcome to Sweet Amoris High Prosperity" he said taking my hand. "Its great to be here."

As I walked out the room I looked down at my schedule and thankfully I had English first. It was one of my favorite subjects that auntie had taught me. When I walked into the room there were a few students already seated. I took a seat at the back of the classroom next to the window. _The weathers really nice out today._

_Rinnnggggg! _The bell signaling the start of class rung. "I hope you all had a nice long vacation because you'll be stuck here for the next 10 months" said a tall, slender woman. She had a nice round face, and a slight tan. She wore a Brown blazer, a black pencil skirt and a white blouse.

Some students groaned as they realized how long we were to stay in school. I on the other hand was looking forward to the year already. "Alright guys. We have a new student joining us this year. Prosperity Newman?" "Here" I said raising my hand.

All eyes fell on me and I could already feel my cheeks burning. "Whoa, look at her eyes" I heard someone say. I'm sure my face was as bright as a tomato at that moment. "I'm Iris" said the girl seated behind me. "I'm Prosperity." "That's a really pretty name. It kinda reminds me of Lysander's." _Lysander? A mid-summers night dream. _"Who's he?"

"Ok you two, please have a seat so we can begin.. Good morning Lysander and _Castiel_." _Seems like my question will be answered. _A boy who looked about 6'0 with silver hair walked into class followed by a boy dressed in black with red hair. "Good morning to you too Ms. Jackson. I hope you had a lovely vacation" said the silver head boy.

"Its good to see you too Lysander but you to are still tardy." "Yes, about that, there was a slight problem arriving to school today since we're here you can tell its been resolved." "I'm not believing your story one bit but since it's the first day I'll let this one slide. As for you Castiel, your lucky you had Lysander with you" she said. "Praise the lord.." muttered the red-head.

"Now both of you please take a seat so I can begin class now" said Ms. Jackson. Castiel came and took a seat behind me and next to Iris while Lysander took a seat next to me. I took a peek at him from behind my bangs and found it very hard to take my eyes off of him.

His hair was a shimmering silver color with its tips which I'm assuming dyed black. It seemed to shape his face perfectly. What astounded me more was his choice in clothing. He wore a type of Victorian clothing. That certainly peeked my interest. He was also _very _attractive.

He took a quick look at me and I instantly found myself looking into his eyes. They were just astonishing. One eye was green and the other was yellow. They seemed to look right through me. "Hi, are you new here?" he said. Thank goodness he woke me from that trance. "y-yes, I'm Prosperity" I said. "Youth is the trustee of Prosperity" he muttered. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, its just a quote I remembered. Prosperity.. That's a very nice name" he said smiling. "Thank you, yours is too." We went the rest of the class without another spoken. "Remember to have those papers to me tomorrow" said Ms. Jackson. We had to pick 3 authors or poets we like and write down why we chose them and what exactly we liked about them. I wasn't complaining but everyone else was.

As I walked out the classroom I headed to the bathroom since I managed to get a bit of ink on my hands. When I walked into the bathroom I found a girl who resembled Nathaniel a bit applying some mascara to herself in front of the mirror. I went ahead and washed my hands but I couldn't shake off the feeling that she was staring at me a bit.

As I walked back out the bathroom I was almost able to feel her eyes pocking holes through me. _Have I met her somewhere before because she seems to know me. _

(Amber P.O.V)

This new girl thinks she's some sort hot-shot or something! I saw her talking to Nathaniel this morning. The way she kept staring at him, twirling her hair and smiling all angel-like. What's worse is her eyes.

Is she _mutated _or something? That freak. She's like some other Lysander clone or something. At least I don't have to worry about her falling for Castiel any time soon. She didn't even take a glance at him. Not that I care but was something wrong with her? She completely ignored his presence and focused on that other mutated freak.

What's worse is that he never seems to notice _my _presence but I saw the way he shot some glances at her. Whatever, she wont make it long here.

(Prosperity P.O.V)

As I walked to my next class I stopped dead in my tracks. _Is that ken?_ A short boy with round glasses turned around and seemed to be looking for someone. _Oh my goodness.._ No matter how badly I wanted to be the good person, my legs ended up having a mind of its own and rushed into my next class.

I'll be honest. Ken is _extremely _annoying. He's sweet but he has a habit of becoming very attached to someone for a small reason. I knew him from when I was around 5 and when auntie pulled me out of school he still came to visit me.

It was nice and all but it he began to almost suffocate me. He would sometimes bring me all sorts of gifts and in all honesty I don't enjoy being spoiled. Again, he's sweet but its just a bit...much.

By the time I walked into French class the bell had rung and I found a seat right next to the window again. "Well its nice to see you again" I heard a voice say to me. I don't know why but I felt a smile come onto my face as I turned around. "Hello again Lysander" I said.

"Looks like we have more than one class together" he said taking his seat. "Seems like it." _"Bonjour la classe!" _said a tall handsome man. _"Bonjour" _replied the class. He was wearing some brown slacks and a white button-up shirt. "I'm Mr. Weiss. By the end of this year you'll all be able to speak fluent French and hold conversations with one another."

"Lysander, I hope you'll be my top student again this year" he said. _"Tant que vous gardez l'enseignement" (As long as you keep teaching)_ he said. "Any who, I heard we have a new student. Is Prosperity Newman here?" he said. _"Oui, je suis là" (Yes I'm here) _I said showing off my own skills.

"Ah, so we have another French speaker. Watch out Lysander, this one sounds like she's got some potential" said Mr. Weiss. _"Il semble donc" (So it seems) _he said smirking my way.

The day went by as fast as it came and I already found myself headed home. As I walked in through my homes threshold, auntie came rushing towards me. "Oh sweetheart, how did your first day go?" she said. "It was great" I said giving her a genuine smile.

"That's good to hear. I'll be starting dinner soon if you wanted to eat soon." "That's alright, I'm actually feeling a bit tired right now. Do you mind if I rest a little before dinner?" I said. "Go ahead. I'll get you when its ready."

As I headed to my room I threw myself on top my covers and let my pillows indulge me into a deep sleep. _Lysander really was my mid-summer night dream._

**Well Im done. I tried to make this as long as possible to make up for the days I didn't update so don't hate me. Thanks for everyone who has been keeping up with this story and I'll try harder to update faster. Thanks and remember to review! Reviews=Happiness!**


End file.
